transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Robot in Disguise
A Robot in Disguise is an episode of the webshow WTF?. It is the primary episode of the Wuhtehfuh Era. } } |Episode 79 | }}' |- | colspan="2" | }|'Monkey Butler?!!!|}} || style="text-align:right;padding-left:1em;" colspan="2"| }|'''This Zoo is a Place|}} }| -style="font-size:xx-small;opacity:.7;" colspan="4" style="padding-top:1em;" }}} } |ep } | }}|}} } } | -style="font-size:xx-small;opacity:.7;" colspan="2" }|'Monkey Butler?!!!'|}} style="text-align:right;padding-left:1em;" colspan="2" }|'This Zoo is a Place'|}} |}} |} When the gang discovers a dude from another planet, they find out that there's more to their town than meets the eye... Summary The episode opens with a giant bat in a cave sitting in a meditative stance. It is breathing steadily. The scene cuts quickly to an equally giant crab trudging along the floor of a lake. The tranquility of a split screen showing both is interrupted with a ghastly and decrepit voice calls to them by name, Jhiaxus and Shokaract. Jhiaxus shakes it off, and mumbles that Unicron is gone. When it happens again, he freaks out. Unicron calls for them to bring him the remains of the deceased Decepticons from the Lorentian Abyss. Jhiaxus and Shokaract mentally ask each other's position (ironically, the cave in which Jhiaxus meditated was just near by the lake Shokaract was within) meet up, and carry out Unicron's deed, quickly going to the moon of Cybertron. The sparks of Blackout, Bonecrusher, Brawl, and Megatron emerge from their bodies. Megatron's spark is pulled forth, as is a part of his remains. Comically, a filter screen akin to those used in gold panning appears from the other side of the moon and sweeps through the spark. When it emerges, a near-complete AllSpark is on it. A force hurdles it toward Earth. It enters the atmosphere of Earth as a newly transformed Optimus looks on. The AllSpark splinter, which he now wore as a necklace in robot form, flies off, leaving Optimus gawking at the last of the AllSpark zooming away. It rejoins with the AllSpark. The part that removed itself from Megatron's corpse pulls itself apart and wraps around Megatron's spark. It reforms into Megatron, who is battered and weak. Megatron looks around, and then turns his focus to the large planet in front of him. He demands that the planet-shaped being state his name and buisiness. The moon introduces himself as, of course, Unicron. With no emotion, he says that Megatron was brought here to do his bidding. He says that in place of payment, he would give him something else. Suddenly, Megatron changes. He finds himself nearly-black-grey with patches of purple on his face, wrists, shoulders, calves, and ankles. Three purple horns grow from his head. He gasps in astonishment at the large cannon now adorning his right arm. The rest of the remains of Megatron are pulled together by an unseen force and hurdled towards Earth as well. Unicron tells Megatron that he will no longer be Megatron, rather the great and powerful Galvatron. The sparks of the rest of the fallen warriors emerge from their bodies, with Bonecrusher's splitting itself in two. Their bodies reform over their sparks (with two Bonecrushers instead of one) and they, too, look battered and weak. They suddenly change as well. Unicron proclaims that Blackout is now Cyclonus, Brawl is now Armada, and the two Bonecrushers are now Scourge and Sweep. He says that they will be Galvatron's new soldiers. He tells him to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, as it can destroy him if opened in his presence, and that once Autobot Energon is spilled, he will be able to come to Earth. The remains of Megatron pulsate as they head for Earth's atmosphere. They start to as animalistic music and chanting is heard in the background. They begins melting, turns blue and forms a vague humanoid shape. Finally, it becomes a creature with maroon and white accents and white spikes. He curls into a ball as he enters the atmosphere. When it lands, a purple light zooms from it, enters the AllSpark, and returns to the creature as a spark. Its eyes light up and he begins to look around. Meanwhile, in his house in Wuhtehfuh Town, Serge Mygrave turns over in his bed, still asleep. All seems calm until the AllSpark crashes through his roof, landing on his nightstand. This crushes his alarm clock, while also causing its alarm to go off. Serge slaps what he thinks is his clock's snooze button. This causes all of the AllSpark's energy to rush into his body, as well as the AllSpark itself. This jolts him awake. He hops out of bed and gazes at his broken clock. He picks it up, mutters "Aw, spazz," and decides to start his day, walking into his bathroom. As he walks away, his clock suddenly pulls itself together into the form of a robotic gorilla. It climbs up his nightstand King-Kong style, beats his chest, and reverts to a clock. After shaving, his razor becomes a clawed weasel-like creature. It reverts to its razor altmode, but not before shredding Serge's towels and scratching "SERGE SUCKZ" on his mirror. Serge sees his clock unbroken on his nightstand, which startles him, but he shakes it off and goes to eat breakfast. In his garage, Herbie forms a microfilm over his gear shifter, wheels, doors, hood, and door handles as a precaution for the day's insane possibilities. He, his chiahuahua Shred, and his girlfriend Addie hop into the Beetle and drive out of the garage. They stop at a large mansion next to what appears to be an equally large greenhouse. Axel Turanto and Serge's cousin Meg Mygrave are standing in front of the greenhouse, which is actually Meg's house. They get into the Volkswagen as well. Three large Transformers stand on an asteroid flying slowly through space. Quotes Stats Writers: Mack Original air date: ? Characters (in order of appearance): Jhiaxus, Shokaract, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Blackout, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Bonecrusher again, Unicron, Galvatron, Cyclonus, Armada, Scourge, Sweep, Savage Noble, Serge Mygrave, Ding Kong, Herbie, Cutting Edge, Shredward Mygrave, Addie Lamm, Transformers References * Not only is Cutting Edge named for the obvious razor pun, he is also named after a Beast Wars episode. * Herbie and Bumblebee become friends quickly because the original Bumblebee's altmode was a Volkswagen Beetle. *Herbie is a mish-mosh of prototypical character aspects from the movie as well as the S7 ARG and the original Bumblebee. He has the main body of Action Master BB, the legs of the Undefined Volkswagen N.B.E., the stingers of a prototype Bumblebee, and the head of another original Bumblebee which was closer to G1 Bumblebee. *Speaking of heads, Etaoin's is influenced by an unused one from Optimus. *The diner slang for Coca-Cola/Dr. Pepper drink that Fred and Serge order at Pete's Peculiar Pizza Parlor is "Overlord." Real-World References * Etaoin references Family Guy's Stewie in the scene where he attacks Starscream at Lake Sta Bue. Miscellaneous trivia * Three Matrices were shown throughout the episode and were central plot objects. The three were shown so as to, and this is a direct quote, "not be accused of raping someone's childhood." Category:Fan Fiction